


Swallow it

by star23



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dubious Consent, Enemies, Fight Sex, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star23/pseuds/star23
Summary: Dabura is Gohan’s type: muscular, dominant, and experienced. They were enemies when they met during Manji Buu crisis. Gohan was utterly unprepared against the king of the Demon Realm, Dabura did not show any mercy towards Gohan except for his life. After the Manji Buu crisis, Dabura came back to life. Gohan realized he lost more than a battle. Dabura’s saliva is more powerful than turning a creature into stone.





	1. First taste

“Let me fight him.” Gohan volunteers to fight Dabura who is the king of the Demon Realm and is on his mission to resurrect Manji Buu.

“Oh, isn’t that boy drained by Spopovich and Yamu? Your energy is quite delicious.” Dabura looks at Gohan with a mocking smirk. Dabura is 6 feet 5 with broad chest and sharp ears, which are part of demon physical. Dabura’s chest and abs are exposed. Even though with a heavy exotic coat and giant cape, Gohan can tell he is extremely muscular and probably weight 250 lbs. It won’t be fun to be punched by him directly.

“Yes, I will pay you back for what you have done in the Tournament.”

“Sure you can.” Dabura did not waste much time and sent out air blades towards Gohan. Gohan heard the cutting of air from his left ear, but was able to dodge the wave. Rocks from Gohan are not as luck and breaks into pieces. 

Dabura did not give Gohan time to breath. He lift boulders ten times the size of Gohan with telekinesis smashing towards Gohan. “Did not know he is so good at long distance attacks. I thought he will be doing close combat.” Gohan thinks to himself as the fight is not starting well for him.

Gohan is fast and manages to dodge Dubra’s long distance attacks until Dabura manages to punch him in the stomach. Dabura is good at close combat afterall. Gohan got thrown off several yards and cracks the giant boulder as he lands.

“Is that it kiddo?”

Gohan wipes blood off the corner of his mouth and stands up. Dubura is slightly too strong for his baseline who has not been seriously trained for years. Gohan collects Ki and initiates his Super Saiyan 2/SS2 form. Ki outflows out of his body. His muscles expand with blood rushing in. His hair turns from black to blonde. Gohan defeated Cell, the most powerful creature on the earth at that time, with this form.

“Turn blonde? That’s cute.” 

Gohan is now stronger and faster by several folds as a minute ago. He lands several solid punches On Dabura. Dabura picks up speed too, and returns the attacks. Gohan collects his Ki preparing for a major energy pulse attack which is probably a bad idea in this high speed battle. Dabura takes his chance and shoots a fast high-energy pulse towards Gohan while he slows down.

It hits. Gohan feels a whole body burn and tingling though he is attempting to protect himself with Ki. Dabura’s red energy pulse is too much for Gohan’s green coat to handle; it starts to fall apart. Gohan tears off his remain of coat, frustrated he is not much progress even in his SS2 form. Gohan now is solely on his black long sleeve compression shirt. Dabura swallowed subtly as he likes what he sees right now. A blonde, muscular Saiyan boy tries to fight him, but is slightly out of practice and frustrated. Gohan’s deltoid, pecs, arms are clearly shaped with black compression shirt. Big and tight thighs too. Dabura knows he will enjoy the rest of this fight a lot. Dabura turns his back against Gohan. “Come on kiddo.” He taunted. 

Gohan knows Dabura has something up his sleeve, but he attacks forward anyways since Gohan is confident with his speed based on their battle so far. Gohan raises his Ki and rushed over. Before Gohan can react, Dabura spits towards him. “What the… ” Gohan blocked with his gloved hand reflexly.

The saliva lands on the right glove. Within a second, Gohan feels his glove is hardening. It turns from white to grey with a soft crackling sound. As a reasonable person, Gohan took off his glove and threw it to the ground. By then his glove has completely turned to stone and broke into pieces.

“Hmmm, nice dodge.” Dabura smirked.

While Gohan is disoriented about what just happened, Dabura grabs his neck. His grid is strong and merciless. Gohan tries to fight it off but very quickly runs out of oxygen. Dabura’s fingers are coarse scratching Gohan’s skins. 

Dabura pokes his tongue out while enjoys choking his prey. “This is bad” Gohan says to himself, as he can’t dodge Dabura’s saliva in such short distance and being choked.

“Scared? I want to tell you something, young Saiyan.” Dabura talked in an amused tone. “My saliva will not fossilize a creature while in a mouth or being swallowed.”

That’s makes sense. That’s why Dabura is not fossilized himself. Gohan thinks to himself, but “why the heck is Dabura telling me this?!” Gohan quickly gets an answer as Dabura closes their distance and started to kiss him. “What the fuck!” Gohan does not manage to finish the sentence as his mouth is blocked by Dabura’s. Dabura’s big lips cover Gohan’s thin lips, which Gohan should probably be grateful as it will prevent Dabura’s saliva leaks out into the regular skin.

Dabura is a good kisser. Gohan has to admit. His tounge is poking all the sensitive area of Gohan’s mouth. Dabura’s saliva is salty and mineral. Very different from humans to say the least. Dabura releases Gohan’s neck since he is now completely in control. Dabura’s free hand freely explores Gohan’s body while his left hand keeps pinning Gohan’s hands over his head. Back, deltoid, chest, thigh. Gohan feels dizzy as Dabura explores his body and delivers saliva into his mouth. Dabura’s hand is strong, warm, and scratching Gohan’s inner thigh. Gohan’s body shakes slightly when Dabura touches his member. It’s now completely erected. Dabura is Gohan’s type: muscular, dominant, and experienced. Too bad they are enemies. Extremely bad rather as Gohan is now totally in the mercy of Dabura. 

“You enjoy it a lot, don’t you, young Saiyan?” Dabura breaks off the long kiss and stares at Gohan. He likes Gohan’s face right now: 20 something, red, shamed, and aroused. “Your energy is ours now since you lost.” Dabura pulled out a syringe looking plastic device of the thin air. White and smooth, Gohan thinks he saw it before. 

“Stop” Gohan now recognizes the touch of this device. 


	2. Swallow it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss was a beginning. Dabura enjoys low resistance.

“It’s the same device they used against me in the Tournament.” Gohan immediately realized in spite of the small size of this device. 

Dabura wraps his left arm around Gohan’s neck from behind, and starts to trace Gohan’s body with the device. Electric shock, tingling, dizzy. Gohan feels energy get sucked out of his body again. 

“Ok, Gohan lost. Dabura, stop now!” Goku yields as a father watching his son lose his match badly. Dabura does not seem to care what GoKu says. 

“Leave them alone” Vegeta blocks Goku with his right hand as GoKu attempts to fly over and separates them. “Gohan is so out of shape. He needs to be taught a lesson for being the same of of Saiyan.” 

“What! Vegeta!” Gohan does not proceed as Vegeta gives him a cold glare. 

On the other hand, Gohan tries to break off Dabura’s hold with his full power. He knows this is bad. Dabura and Bibidi will get substantial amount of energy from him. 

“Easy, kiddo. We just got restarted.” The device traces down to Gohan’s thigh, which gives him a whole body spasm. “Sensitive spots?” He starts to advance the device inside of Gohan’s pants where its warm metal is making contacts with Gohan’s bare skin. Dabura can’t deny he is enjoying this process.

“You are fairly smooth. Got fucked often?” The device is now fully inserted into his Gohan’s hole. The energy absorbing shock is sending inside out of the weakest spot of Gohan’s body. The stimuli is so strong that Gohan’s anus starts to secrete fluid trying to coupe with it. Dabura holds Gohan’s neck firmly depriving his oxygen while scratching each other’s faces. Dabura grabs Gohan’s hair forcing him to kiss. Again, Gohan has to be compliant in fear of being turned into stones. Dabura does not sexually humiliate his opponent often since it requires a lot of attention and takes risks during a fight, but he meets so little resistance today and he decides to fully utilize his prey. Dabura’s rough tongue scratches through every corner of Gohan’s mouth.

5 minutes of kiss late, Gohan’s hair returns from blonde to black as his Super Saiyan energy is fully absorbed by the device. Gohan also lost energy to fight after all the oxygen deprivation. “You like my saliva a lot, don’t you? You swallowed it all. Let me give you something more concentrated. Do swallow it all too, or you will be turned into stone even faster.”

Dabura drops Gohan to the ground, zips down his pants and reveals his massive cock. Flesh color, nine inch and girthy. Gohan takes a deep breath as he knows what is coming up. To make him even more shamed, Gohan’s own cock turns hard after he sees Dabura’s inhumane cock. Gohan is reasonably popular among guys, but he has not encountered a 9-inch ever. Dabura cups Gohan’s jaw to force his mouth wide open, and slide his cock right into it. Gohan sucks on it reflexively and he can taste the salty precum already. At least his airway is not blocked for breathing in oxygen. Until, Dabura advances his cock further and Dabura’s left hand grabs Gohan hair to force him to stay in position. 

“Keep sucking or my toy will have a lot of fun with you.” The device still inside of Gohan sends a shock through Gohan’s body as Dabura speaks. Dabura watches this young Saiyan suck his cock with extreme satisfaction. He likes Gohan’s tight black long sleeve compression shirt a lot right now. He makes a mental note to himself he will fuck Gohan in his current black shirt.

“Mmmmmmm” Gohan feels a stream of salty hot liquid injected into his mouth. He has no choice but swallows it as he has to take Dabura’s words for that his semen also turns humans into stones. Dabura lifts Gohan up on his feet by grabbing his hair and gives Gohan another deep kiss. “We will cuddle next time, Kiddo. I have more important things to do right now.”


	3. Aftermath

Besides his satisfaction with Gohan’s energy, Dabura also found an even better energy source to resurrect Majin Buu: Vegeta. Provoking fights between Vegeta and Gohan approves to be an easy task. Majin Buu comes back to life with that, but Buu does not seem to appreciate what Dabura has done for him. 

Buu who just woke up from hundreds of years of hibernation is hungry for food, and his purple beam turns Dabura into a cookie within seconds. After ossifying thousands of people into stone, now Dabura tastes a sweat version of his own medicine. Buu is contented with his high energy breakfast and gains all of Dabura’s fighting techniques. “How…” Gohan gasps just like the rest of the rest of Z Fighters. Dabura who played Gohan, the strongest Saiyan, like a toy is killed absorbed by Majin Buu within minutes.

The fight with Buu approves to be brutal. Buu absorbed most of Z Fighters, and millions of earth population are killed or absorbed. However, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta combining with everyone else’s sacrifice, eventually defeat Buu and force out absorbed Z Flighers. The earth also turns back to normal with the wish power of Shenron. Most of absorbed people were rescued by Gohan and Vegeta while being side of Buu.

“Did you see Dabura? Was he also absorbed” Gohan ask Goku.

“No, why?” 

“Nothing.”

That was more than a whirlwind for Gohan, more like a storm of tragedies and growth. Gohan’s mystic power awakens during the process, and his power surpases even Buu. He feels mentally exhausted even after days of physical rest, and his father Goku goes back to Heaven again. It was nice to see him, even though it was only a day. Gohan decides to travel a bit, go somewhere warm, and forgets about fighting for a couple of months. 


	4. Six-wing angel

Gohan’s trip reaches Istanbul, the city bridging Asia and Europe, where Islam and Christianity resonate with modern city life. Gohan enjoys the late Spring of the Black Sea, sunny, warm and dry. He gets up 10AM at his bed and breakfast everyday, just in time for the host’s breakfast, and then walks around the city until 5PM, nothing more. He passes by Blue Mosque today, and is impressed by the architect built in 1616: five main domes, six minarets, and eight secondary domes.   
“Maybe I should give Hagia Sophia a chance.” He says it to himself. Hagia Sophia is a bigger mosque built in 537 near the Blue Mosque. Every day hundreds of people wait in line to see this famous mosque without realizing it’s a Eastern Orthodox cathedral for more than nine centuries. Gohan skips the crowded museum part and goes directly to the main dome area as it’s 20min before the Hagia Sophia close time. This Byzantine building has all sorts of mosaics that decorate its interior walls. The motifs used for creating the mosaics were mostly imperial portraits and religious images of Christ, which form sharp contrast with the Koran also on the wall.

“You enjoy your visit here.” Gohan turns his head sharply as he recognizes the voice. His whole body tenses up as soon as he sees the person. “Dabura!”  
“Easy boy. You are in my house. I just want to be a friendly host for you.”  
“Host? What?”  
“Want me to give you a tour?”  
“Okay.” Gohan feels he is regretting this response already, but the word comes out of his mouth before he can think.   
Dabura in fact knows a lot about Hagia Sophia. Dabura effortlessly walks Gohan through all the hidden Christ figures. “Do you see the angel with six brown wings on the ceiling?”  
Gohan nods.   
“That’s the portrait of me. They have been worshipping me for more than centuries. Used to be some routine religious people, but now people all around the world pay to donate some of their energy to me every day.”  
“You use this building to drain people’s energy.” Gohan leers at Dabura.   
“I promise I don’t take much. Basic demon ethics. You donated today as well and I bet you don’t feel anything. So this is the end of your guided tour. Want to pay for your tour fee?”  
“How much do you want?” Gohan rolls his eyes.  
“How about buying me a drink?”  
Before Gohan can regret again, he says “Okay.”


	5. Second offer

They take a cab to Club 17, a gay club in the city. Gohan notices Dabura speaks excellent Turkish and cracks jokes with the cab driver.  
“Where did you go after we defeated Buu?”  
“Go home? What else should I do? Write you a thank you note?”  
“That’s not what I meant.” Gohan turns his head away from Dabura and looks at the vista outside of the car.  
Dabura smirks and is confident tonight will be interesting.

They get to Club 17 which is surprisingly big for a muslim country. Its dance floor can probably easily hold over a hundred people. Guys with all sizes and shapes walk around and flirt with each other. If not because they speak Turkish, Gohan will think he is in Hell's Kitchen, NYC. Gohan does not go to clubs often, even less so for gay clubs, so he is glad he is with someone. Though a demon king is not the first person you want to go out with.  
“Ok, where is my drink?”  
“Sure. What do you want?”  
“Whisky.”  
“Two Johnnie Walker Black Rocks please.”  
“Good choice.” Dabura enjoys how hard Gohan tries to make himself look confident.

“So what are you doing in Istanbul my little Saiyan hero?”  
“Nothing. Vacation.” Gohan tries to brush him off.  
“Ah. I thought you are here to fight evil demons or something.”  
“I need a break. Buu is a lot.”  
“Agree. How about we hit the dance floor.” Dabura finishes his drink and grabs Gohan’s hand before he can say no.

Dabura grinds Gohan from behind. Dabura’s left hand tucks into Gohan’s shirt and scratches his chest. “Long time no see my friend. Miss my body… And saliva?”  
Gohan who was tipsy tenses up as soon as Dabura mentions the S word.  
“Don’t worry I won’t lick your bare skin.” Dabura starts to kiss Gohan. The same sulfur taste as Gohan remembers, except he tastes Johnnie Walker as well this time. Dabura effortlessly teases Gohan’s body with rhythmic squeezing of his big hands and coarse exploration of his tongue.  
“Want to go home with me, Saiyan Boy?” A couple of dance songs later.  
Gohan nods.

Now they are naked in Dabura’s king size bed. Gohan’s chest is red from rough chest to chest grinding make out. Dabura’s 220-lb. muscular body is on the top of Gohan. Gohan’s arms wrap around Dabura’s back so he can feel Dabura’s hard body fully.  
Dabura sits up and reaches his right hand on Gohan’s neck. “Are you ready for the best part?” Gohan nods while his hands admire Dabura’s muscular abs and thighs. The tip of Dabura’s penis is teasing Gohan’s anus sending buzz through Gohan’s body. Dabura gives Gohan shallow kisses making Gohan to chase for more. This is the second time Gohan is so red and defenseless in front Dabura, and Dabura enjoys this time even more than the last time.  
“I will be inside of you.” Dabura pushes his cock into Gohan after some lubrication.  
“Stop!” Gohan suddenly screams.  
Dabura freezes, frowns, and pulls out quickly. “Did I hurt you?”  
“No, sorry, it’s not you. I am just not ready. Maybe the next time?”  
“Sure. How about we just cuddle?” Dabura hugs Gohan from behind and gives him a shallow kiss by the neck. Some people’s jaws might drop if they see how sweet the demon king is at the moment.  
Gohan is tired and a little bit drunk and falls asleep with no time.


	6. Nightmare

Humid and warm. Both of his hands tied by pink tentacles extended from the pink ceiling. Both of his feet sunk into the pink spongy floor. He finally opens his eyes. These tentacles are tight and partially cut off the blood supply to his hands. 

Gohan recalls that he got absorbed by Buu’s pink gue not sure how long ago and he is currently inside of Buu’s body. Buu is ironically in front of him and looks at Gohan thoughtfully. 

“Very well. Now I have you. All of you. Your flighting power and even memories.”

“Not so easy Buu.” Gohan crunches his teeth and tries to break off these pink tentacles and to fire some solid punches, but these pink tentacles quickly suck his Ki away and leave him panting. 

“I expected nothing less from you. Now let’s see how we make this process fun. It does take me time and effort to absorb a person’s energy even if he is inside of me. The key is…” Buu suddenly gets very close to Gohan and puts his finger on his forehead. “To get inside of you.” Buu’s face is inches away from Gohan and he licks his own lip. 

Pink tentacles crawl down along Gohan’s legs, and near his anus trying to enter Gohan. Rather than being cold, these tentacles are warm and dry giving a skin-to-skin sensation. Gohan constricts his anus sphincter as tight as possible as no one wants his energy to be sucked away by a pink monster. 

“Nice try, but I know what exactly you like now.” Buu’s finger leaves Gohan’s forehead. His body melts down as glue and quickly reforms into a big human shape again.

“No” Gohan’s face turns pale. Buu turns into the shape of Dabura, the demon king who face -fucked him not long ago. It’s easy for Buu to do since he absorbed Dabura as well and has all of Dabura’s biological information now. 

“Are you alright kiddo?” Buu-Dabura cut off these tentacles with one smooth strike. Gohan falls into the chest of Buu-Dabura as he suddenly loses his balance without the support of tentacles. Gohan smells the exact same sulfur smell as he was fighting against Dabura last time.

Buu-Dabura leans in, and whispers by his ear: “I know you want for a while by now.” Buu-Dabura licks Gohan’s neck, wet and without turning him into a stone. It sends a tingling sensation down Gohan’s spine: it feels shamefully good as he wants more tongue sensation of Dabura during their last fight. “Let’s get out of here together, but I need your help and I need you to loose up.”

Gohan knows it’s a trap as he is not Dabura, but again he enjoys the touch. Buu-Dabura licks all over him and lays Gohan down to the pink spongy floor. Strong muscles grinding against each other. Gohan now feels even more humid and warm as before. 

“I will be inside of you.” Buu-Dabura inserts his cock inside of Gohan wasting no time. 

Gohan feels the cock expanding inside of him and his super saiyan energy is rapidly evaporating. “Fool, I can not believe how easy it was to trick one of the strongest creatures in the universe. All of you Saiyan energy is mine now.” Buu-Dabura starts to speak in Buu’s voice and the cock is now a thick pink tentacle sucking Gohan’s energy from inside. “I will use your energy to torture your dad and friends nicely.” Buu-Dabura pushes his tentacle deeper inside of Gohan.

“Noooo!” Gohan screams.

“What is wrong?” Dabura gets woken up by Gohan’s scream as they sleep in the same bed after cuddling.

Gohan is still panting. “Sorry, nightmare.”

“Who can scare the strongest Saiyan like this?” Dabura jokes lightheartedly. 

“Buu.”

Dabura becomes silent and hugs Gohan. After a while he asks “what did he do to you when you are inside of him?”

Gohan closes his eyes tight. “He turns into you and fucks me for hours with his pink tentacle.”

Dabura hugs Gohan tighter. “Buu is dead now, and I am here. Let’s sleep more.”


End file.
